Lost
by PixelezOtaku
Summary: Goku isn't sent to Earth & when grown up,reunites with Raditz and the remaining Saiyans.However,he is a little brain damaged,not e summary is better in the story :/ Gets sadder deeper into story Cursing involved


Lost PixelezOtaku

Summary:

Goku was sent to a different planet instead of Earth and he was 5 years old instead of being a follows his orders and destroys every living being...or to be more specific,he ate every living going back to Frieza 15 years later,since the inhabitants were really good at running away,he and Raditz do numerous missions that all lead to one day,when going to a peaceful Earth with the more stronger Z Zenshi,Kakarot sacrifices himself for his brother and a heart-breaking scene unfolds.  
Work Text:  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT own DBZ and never will for the next eternity.

A/U : I am not a spastic updater so do not expect quick new chapters.I will attempt to make these stories as long as ,sooner into the chapters,there might be rape or something like that so yeah...

XXX Chapter 1 : The Return

~Raditz's P.O.V~

As I follow my 'comrades' to the docking station where our round,metalic spacepods were to aid our arrival at our designated places,another,mysterious pod I don't recognize,yet has a familiar smell scent to it,arrived near our spaces.

The pod's round,red tinted windowed door then open up almost immediately.

What came out of the pod made me gasp in surprise as my 'comrades' hurried me verbally to our pods,not acknowledging the surprise person was clearly a Saiyan,just like us.

He had raven-blackish hair that spiked out in opposite directions,almost like bed muscles were visible and relaxed,showing he was fine with the concept of arriving at a foreign place,or rather yet,a place that isn't his hands had gloves that were cut off at the fingers,almost exactly like mine except the color was black instead of brown.

His armor consisted of no shoulder pads or crotchal protection,just shoulder straps just like his father' main armor pieces,however,were colored shimmering black,his armor accompanied by black spandex pants that showed his rippling muscles tail,too,was showing itself around his waist.

His eyes,however,were almost entirely covered by a long,white,and bloodstained is some spots,bandage that wrapped around his head,covering the top and backside of his head,yet showing just half his bottom nose and his mouth down his only way he was able to see was the small slit over his left skin was peach pale and no injuries were to be seen.

I continue to stare at the spot he used to stand at even when he leaves the room,I completely lost in the sound of my fellow Saiyans snap me out of it and I run immediately towards my pod,getting inside and sit on my seat,as I watch our pods launch out into space,letting the gases that put me into a deep sleep take over my senses.

As I drift in the slow,darkness of my mind,I think over what I saw.

'It's him!I know it's him!It's gotta be!Other than Turles and my father Bardock,no one else has that unique hairdo...But...what is with that bandage covering nearly half his face...?He couldn't have gotten too hurt during his long-term mission...' I think with a negative feeling in my gut.

Soon enough,I am awaken by my space pod's cold,metalic voice.

I sigh."Time to get to buisness," I hear my prince then added,"Good thing this planet's inhabitants are weak and worthless to the 'll finish this quickly."

XXX

~Kakarot's P.O.V~

As I walk along the corridors of the building,I try to ignore every comment about 's not my fault I have to wear this bandage...

As I walk over to the exit of the building I hear immediate gossip about me.'Why those little bastards!' I think.

I continue to walk out but every single thing catches my ears since I am a for every comment,I have a suppressed comeback.

"That guy looks creepy as fuck...Shit!That's a Saiyan!I hope he didn't hear!"Bitch I damn heard me,weird?Look at yourself you purple-skinned,big headed,short-ass bastard!

"That guy looks like a literal bitch!He must be a good fuck considering most Saiyans are."Gay asshole.

"Look at him!He must be a weakling considering he has himself bandaged!"

Bitch I can sense energy,and he are many times weaker than me!

And so on and on,I continue to create my silent comebacks.

As I finally exit the building,I ask a nearby person,who started shaking immediately,where I could find the medic bay here on Frieza Planet 635 (Really needs a better name).The man or girl pointed in the west direction,towards a high tower building up into the sky.

Instead of steadily and calmly walking over to there,I decided to fly since I didn't want to hear shit from these other aliens.

I am also not in such a good mood.I remember how I handled the news very if you were there to see it,you'd know it wasn't pretty.

-Flashback-

As I walked casually,my senses spreaded everywhere,towards my pod,I gripped my injured and visibly bleeding asshole Quiron had used a sword on me when I was caught off guard by another one of it's kind.

After that,I blasted the whole town to oblivion without bothering to eat the inhabitants,which I usually DO eat them,with no emotion on my is due to an accident happening to me sometime after I arrived here.

I got closer to my pod and took a seat at the edge of my chair,closing the door so I could heal village was the last of them.I had finally accomplished my mission.I typed in the coordinates of Planet Vegeta,ready to go back to my home planet while the gases of my pod healed me.

Then I heard my pod's cold,emotionless voice speak up in the peaceful silence,"The Planet Vegeta does not exist within those enter different coordinates,Kakarot."

My eyes widened at the could've destroyed it?There's no way the Saiyans would move off the planet!IT was too good a home!No one would dare destroy that planet!

Then I thought of one person who had enough power and was sadistic .

I barged out of my pod force-fully,still no motion seen on my face whether I have these bandages around my face or not.

I knew only one way to calm .

I then went berserk and woke up a day later with what used to be an entire city made by the Quiron as nothing but a huge crater with smithereens,fire,and no trace of anything being there in the first place.

Next thing I knew,I was in a bed on another planet,being treated by a race known as the Yardrats.

-Flashback End-

'I just hope big brother Raditz is alive...' I pray silently as I approach the building.

XXX

~Raditz's P.O.V~

After arriving back here at our docking station,,I immediately rushed off to the city,for we had a one week was until,I was stopped by Prince Vegeta. "Where do you think you're going to,Raditz?" he demandingly inquired.  
My response to him,in a stutter,was,"P-prince Vegeta.I-I have to meet with an i-important person right this moment,however,I-I don't know where to find him so I'll h-have to search for him."

He and Nappa then cocked they're eyebrows at me and then Vegeta spoke up. "Then you sure won't find if we follow you."

My eyes widened a bit in shock.I HAVE to get them away from me AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I hid my shock with a,"Sure my Prince."

'This might take a while,' I thought as I lead them out of the building,and turning on my scouter to detect my fellow brother.

"Huh...?Why's he in the medic bay...?" I muttered to myself,not realizing that Nappa and Vegeta glanced at each other with questionable faces,hearing what I had said.I took off to the building that towered into the sky as Vegeta and Nappa trailed behind me.

Once we reached there,I was about to walk through the door when someone else came out,bumping into me.

" where you're go...ing..." I said and upon opening my eyes,I saw stared at me with an unreadable face due to the bandages around his as I gawked at him.I then yelled out,unknowing whether he was real or not,"KAKAROT?!"

No matter how surprised I was,his 'half' expression stayed the same and he stated in a monotone,"Raditz,"staring at me intensely through that slit that showed the window to his was surprised and happy,I could see,but he wasn't expressing it.

Suddenly,I am abruptly pulled back by Vegeta who screamed painfully in my ear,"AND JUST WHO IS THIS SAIYAN AND IF YOU KNEW HIM,WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT HIM,THIRD-CLASS SCUM!?"

My response was,"F-forgive me,my P-prince.W-we never mentioned a-anything about o-other S-saiyans possibly being alive,s-so I forgot about him."

He let go of me then and 'Hmph'ed in approval.

I look back at Kakarot who is still staring at me and I cannot stand the silence that runs for minutes but feels like hours.

Uncomfortable in this silence,I blurt out,"Kakarot,do you wanna come with me to go eat look like you could use some food and maybe you can explain to that bandage?"

He responds with a flat-out "Sure".

As I turn around to start leading him to the place where we choose to eat,Vegeta and Nappa speaks up.

"If he's got explaining to do,we're tagging along for 're not the only one who wants to know what happened."

I stand still once again,shocked.I inquire,once out of my shock,"Okay..."

XXX

-Kakarot's P.O.V-

Am I dreaming or is Raditz really here!?Alive in front of me!?

Just as we leave,some short other guy who seems to be our prince says,"If he's got explaining to do,we're tagging along for 're not the only one who wants to know what happened."

In my mind,I whisper,'Dick...!'

I glance at my brother with a should-be questioning then says,"Sure," after his moment of decisions.

Raditz then takes to the air as we trail behind him,not too far took not too long for us to reach the place.

A cold chill then went up my it's not because of the restaurant he chose,but because of the dark presence near by.I walk up to Raditz and decide to warn him.

I tug at his right arm and once he allows me to speak,I calmly say,"I sense a dark presence you sure about this place?"

Obviously his teammates heard and they chimed in with,"How dark and powerful?"

My response,"Incredibly power level is currently in the thirty-thousands due to his mood which can be identified by his 's relaxing right now."

The others around me suddenly seems the know who I am talking about and are also shocked by my ability to sense people's energy and aura.

Once we turn back and head for someplace else,the door opens behind us and a cold,chilling and rough voice that any person would cringe at,says,"Oh,my!What a coincidence to run into you Saiyans after your it seems you have a new Saiyan with you if we talk here in this restaurant while we eat?This new Saiyan here can introduce himself to us."

I would shudder and scream and panic if possible.I don't show any sign of fear or panic...Not that I could anyways.

I take a second to look at my comrades,already knowing that if they say 'no',they'd be they take all look at me,I already knowing they want me to decide and I have to choose yes.

I then bend over to bow and speak up.

"Yes,Lord would be a pleasure."

Looks like I will have more explaining to do...

XXX

Now,I am not sure if this story will stay up long...Once again,I was only able to finish this because it is spring ,if you want to know what happens next,don't rush me.I might have made several mistakes due to my limited time so sorry. 


End file.
